


That Explains It

by TheSpaminator



Series: Supercorp prompt AU // We're both assholes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas fic, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I suppose those are tags I should be using more often, I'm using all 'we're both assholes' prompts, Prompt Fic, and have the happy gays in the end, and so so so gay, basically this fic is more gay, but doing my best to twist them into misunderstandings, cause mistletoe, i guess, lena and kara are both soft, multi prompt fic, no ragrets, shocker right, they go on their first date and continue to antagonize each other, this fic is just hitting all the tropes now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Triple prompt fic, first two fromthisprompt post and the third fromthispost (although slightly modded to fit this story):1-”YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE”2-person A seducing person B into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (“oh look, how did that mistletoe get there????”)3-I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AUFind me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	That Explains It

**Author's Note:**

> Lena and Kara have their first date. Things go as you'd expect, considering how they met.
> 
> I know this is a few days late for a christmas fic but I had family shit I had to do and then I was suffering from the most massive of social hangovers so I had to recover. Please accept my apologies and this gay supercorp goodness.

Lena rushed across campus, dodging the bodies of busy yet distracted students as she tried to get to the cafe on time. She had been studying for her last final and lost track of time, she only hopes her date hadn’t grown too impatient and left.

 

Following her first text to Kara, the blonde had been quick to strike up a conversation and the two had been texting ever since. Not that this meant they had been talking non-stop as regrettably, they were both still full time students and texting was not high on their list of priorities. A few words here, a question there. So it was safe to say that Lena was quite looking forward to their date that day as they would finally have the opportunity to get to know each other on a far more in depth level.

 

Not that she would let Kara know she was so excited, she had to maintain her air of nonchalance as much as possible. Lena Luthor did not have ‘crushes’ nor did she go gaga over a pretty face.

 

Who is she kidding. She does both of those things. Her reputation was important to her however, so she would do her utmost to hide that very little known fact.

 

Pulling up to the little cafe popular with the bulk of the university district, Lena slowed her pace enough for her to calm her breathing. She didn’t want to appear winded, that wasn’t a good look on anyone.

 

She took one last calming breath before pushing the door open and scanning the shop with her eyes, quickly locating the blonde who was seated in one of the few booths along the back wall. Lena huffed a laugh, it looked like she might not have been missed in the few minutes which accounted for her lateness. Kara looked to be exceptionally focused on the book she was reading, one which looked like a novel rather than a text book. Her brow was furrowed and eyes trained with laser focus. It was adorable.

 

Lena took the moment to grin and appreciate the sight before schooling her features and traversing the length of the cafe to stand next to the booth.

 

“This seat taken?” Lena internally smacks herself upside the head for the cliched and overused line but well, she was a little flabbergasted at how unbearably cute the blonde was up close and it was the first thing to come to mind.

 

The other girl jumped at the words, but quickly pulled herself together with a blush and a giggle at the seams, stitched together with a charmed smile. She gestured towards the seat opposite her while she shoved a bookmark between well worn pages.

 

When Kara looked up after putting her book to the side, it was with a massive grin and warmth in clear blue eyes. She placed both elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. “That was a terrible line by the way.”

 

Lena arched a brow. “You say that like it didn’t work.”

 

Kara chuckled. “Oh it did, I just had to call you out on it.” Her nose scrunched as she tilted her head with mirth.

 

The raven haired girl scoffed good-naturedly. “What are you drinking? I’m buying.”

 

With a squint of her eyes, Kara hummed to herself. “Candy cane hot chocolate. Tis the season and all that.”

 

“Dear god, sounds like a toothache in a mug.” Lena laughed, ready to push herself to her feet in order to get their drinks. Kara simply shrugged, not an ounce of embarrassment apparent.

 

“Oh! And with lots of little marshmallows please!” Kara’s excited voice made Lena grin and shake her head.

 

It didn’t take long for the dark haired girl to get their drinks, the sugary monstrosity for Kara and a plain, normal hot chocolate for herself. She wandered back to their table with a heavy mug in each hand, avoiding the many bodies around her with skill.

 

Depositing Kara’s drink before her, Lena seated herself and held her drink under her nose, very much enjoying the pleasant warmth wafting up and accosting her with the rich chocolatey scent. She was about to take a sip when Kara’s puzzled expression stopped her. She instead placed her mug on the table and addressed the concern in the blonde.

 

“Are you okay?” At this Kara huffed, looking all the more confused as the seconds ticked by.

 

“Where are your marshmallows?” As though to illustrate her point, she gestured the the marshmallows crowding the top of her own drink. Enough that Lena was sure she wouldn’t be able to take a single sip without her nose being engulfed in fluff.

 

Lena twisted her own brows in confusion. “Ummm.... I don’t have any.”

 

At this Kara looked so confused she was bordering on frustration. “But WHY?”

 

Disbelief and amusement coloured Lena’s chuckle. “Because I don’t like them.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened, her mouth gaped for a few moments and her glasses slowly slid to perch on the tip of her nose. “ _You don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?!_ ” Her voice had raised a little and her expression was mildly frantic. “ _Why do you hate love?!_ ”

 

A rather undignified snort escaped before Lena could reign it in. She held a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles. Kara seemed to be slightly affronted at her reaction and she gestured wildly at all of Lena as though to encourage a verbal response simply by sheer force of will.

 

“I assure you Kara, I do not ‘hate love’ as you so aptly put it.” Lena couldn’t help the snicker as she used air quotes around the colourful phrase. “Perhaps our love languages are just different. And I’m not saying that one might be better than another but, well. I wouldn’t put love of marshmallows on the top of my personal list.”

 

Brilliant blue eyes squinted at Lena, assessing and weighing her countenance. She neglected to respond and simply continued to stare with curiosity as she lifted her mug and took a long drag of the frothy substance within. And just as Lena had suspected, when she lowered the drink her entire upper lip and the tip of her nose were covered in foam.

 

Lena hummed with an impish grin and offered a napkin to the blonde, gesturing to her own face with her other hand. It took a fraction of a moment but when Kara realized what the raven haired girl was doing, she blushed and quickly snatched the napkin to frantically wipe her face.

 

***

 

The rest of their date passed much the same way, teasing jabs here, flirtatious touches and words there. And they made great strides in getting to know each other, much to both of their pleasure.

 

Unfortunately though, the time came for them to leave as they both had prior obligations they couldn’t back out of. They had been lucky to find the few hours in their schedules to meet up at all quite honestly, and neither were willing to look a gift horse in the mouth and bemoan the fact that they had a time limit.

 

Kara had a final to study for, her last one before heading home for the winter break. And Lena had promised her best friend they would hang out that evening as neither would see each other until the new year and this was their last chance.

 

After a slightly too long for public hug goodbye, both girls set off in separate directions with promises to talk soon. Lena to run to her dorm super fast to pick up the gift for Veronica before heading to the other universities dorms to meet her. And Kara to stop by her uni’s library to pick up her required study materials before heading to her own dorm.

 

Just as Kara had finally made it into her building and boarded the elevator, someone came rushing into the building and shouted for her to hold the door. She couldn’t see them but her first instinct was to ignore their plea and continue on her journey upwards alone. Considering her desire to ruminate on her stellar date and to get her studying out of the was as soon as possible, Kara listened to her inner voice and jabbed her finger into the close door button repeatedly.

 

As fate (or dumb luck) would have it, the person managed to squeeze into the contraption just before the doors shut. Kara’s eyes widened as she took in the slightly annoyed form of the very same gorgeous girl she had been with not a half hour before.

 

Lena cocked a brow at Kara and tilted her chin up, challenging her to explain herself.

 

The blonde stuttered and stammered for a moment before she found her voice. “I didn’t know it was you I swear!” Her hands reached out, stopping before she’d moved them much so she could instead twist them nervously in the hem of her shirt.

 

“So you’re just that rude to strangers? Good to know.” Lena’s eyes had taken on a mischievous gleam.

 

Hands waved aimlessly as Kara tried to defend her stance. “No! I just, I-” She huffed as her words failed her once more. She really never was a good liar. In the face of her fumbling defeat, the blonde simply reached out to push the button for her floor which she had apparently forgotten to do considering her distraction before.

 

A calculating expression took Lena’s features captive, eventually giving way to a wicked grin. The raven haired girl moved quickly before the elevator could move much and swept her hands over the elevator panel until every button was compressed. Not that there were many, a measly six floors however Kara was of course on the top floor of the building.

 

Lena wore a very self satisfied expression as she retreated to stand against the far wall of the elevator, arms crossed and head tilted with eyes squinted.

 

Kara tried to find her words, finally finding them as the elevator stopped on the first floor. “Why are you like this.”

 

Snickering, Lena pushed away from the wall and stalked towards Kara. The blonde took a step back for each one Lena took until her own back hit the wall at the same moment as the elevator doors finally closed.

 

The blonde gulped audibly when Lena continued to move forward, until her front _just_ brushed against Kara’s. “I’ve never been any other way so I don’t have an answer for you.” Lena’s eyes flicked up for a moment and her lips twitched in amusement, emerald gaze once again spearing the blonde in place. “Well would you look at that. How did that mistletoe get there?” Her eyes sparkled and she bit her tongue, a crooked grin on her red lips.

 

Kara found enough brain power to look up and sure enough, a bundle of mistletoe was taped to the wall about a foot above her head. Her heart took up a beat reminiscent of a drum line and her palms felt sweaty all of a sudden. When she looked down again, Lena was simply staring at her, iridescent eyes probing and waiting.

 

That heated gaze kept falling to Kara’s own parted lips repeatedly, and the blonde found that she had moved her head forward fractionally without noticing. They were a scant few inches apart and the distance felt like a chasm for the urgency both girls felt.

 

“Yeah. Imagine that.” Kara mumbled her answer as her hands raised to cup pale cheeks, pink lips pressing against the irresistible red ones in front of her. She sighed out of her nose as Lena met the kiss without a second of hesitation, instead eagerness apparent in the way her hands moved to grip hips pushed against the rail.

 

Lena hummed in satisfaction, angling her head to deepen the kiss and hands clenching to grip the solid waist beneath them. The blonde met the change in pace without missing a beat, her own hands adjusting so long fingers carded through silky locks of black hair.

 

They didn’t notice the elevator open at each floor after that, entirely too wrapped up in each other. When they did end the hungry kiss, it was to notice the elevator had stopped moving and was still on the sixth floor. It had traversed the whole journey and upon their inability to separate, the doors had opened and then closed at Kara’s destination.

 

“Wait, why are you even in my building?” Kara was dazed, and for some reason that was the first thing her dumb mouth chose to say in response to the entirely unexpected but most definitely welcome kiss.

 

Laughing breathlessly, Lena let her head fall so her forehead collided with the blonde’s shoulder. She then nuzzled contentedly into the unblemished column of Kara’s throat. “Wow you really know how to stroke a girls ego.”

 

Kara cringed. “Sorry. Have I told you that I am not smooth?” She giggled, slightly high on the encounter.

 

“That is becoming readily apparent.” Lena puffed a breath into the other girl’s neck as she pinched her side for the attitude. “Fine, my friend Veronica goes to your school and lives in this building. We’re hanging out tonight.”

 

The blonde made a noise of affirmation, becoming distracted once again when Lena began to leave slow kisses across her skin, leading to just behind her ear. “As much as I’d like to continue this, I really need to- _fuck_ ” Lena had grazed her teeth against the long tense muscle, eliciting a sort of knee jerk response from the blonde in the form of a hitched breath and warmth spreading into her extremities.

 

“We’ll get to that.” Lena chuckled lowly as she left one last kiss against the now flushed skin before pulling back and pressing the door open button. “For now though you need to study.” She winked with devilish intent, turning to exit the elevator just as the doors opened and leaving Kara an aroused mess, still standing against the wall.

 

Kara let her head thump back, eyes closing as she gathered her bearings.

 

The door closed while she continued to stand there, mind a jumble and body shaking. She had one thought among the many that rang clearer and louder than all others.

 

_That girl would be the death of her._

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I have deigned to ignore that the original poster of [this](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we) is a bellarke stan. I like the ideas enough that I wanted to use them and I'm not enough of a dick that I won't give credit where it's due, regardless of ship wars. So.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought!
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
